Emotions
by TokioDoll
Summary: Gambit finds out X-23 has been cutting, and contacts Logan. An alternate version of X-23 #10 onwards. Vaguely OOC. May end up GambitxX-23.
1. Chapter 1

**Short and terribly OOC. My apologies. **

* * *

Gambit remembered the time he first found out X-23 was cutting herself.

It had always been a vague suspicion. She would disappear too long to the bathroom, and come back with traces of blood on her. He always figured she was sick, or had some sort of small wound. He had ignored the obvious specifically because he hadn't wanted to think about what she was doing to herself. He would wake up in the night and see the lights of the bathroom were on, but he always ignored it.

It hadn't been a particularly eventful day. They were sitting in a hotel room that they were staying in. X-23 was reading a book, he was playing with a deck of cards. They had been waiting for a contact to get back to them. Gambits phone was resting on his lap. He glanced down at the cellphone, once again checking that he hadn't missed any calls. He looked over at X-23, who was concentrating on her book.

"Petite." He said. She glanced up at him, waiting for him to say something. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Want to come?" There was a coffee machine in the lobby, and as it got later and later, he had begun to crave it more and more.

X-23 shook her head, and returned to reading her book. Gambit got up, making sure to pocket his cellphone on the way out. He got the call as he was walking back up to the room. He whipped out a piece of paper and a pen, and proceeded to scribble down all the information that he needed. When he was finished talking with the informant, he glanced at his watch. He had been away for 15 minutes. He hurried back to the room, not wanting Laura to worry about him potentially disappearing. When he arrived back at the room, he was surprised to find that it was empty. X-23's book was lying on the night table by her bed. He walked into the room slowly, at first thinking that it had been an attack. He paused when he noticed the light coming from underneath the bathroom door, and the sound of quiet sobs.

"Petite?" He asked, knocking on the door gently. There wasn't a response, but rather, the noise of a flurry of movements from behind the door. "Laura, I'm coming in." He pushed the door open to find her frozen, staring at him. The first thing he noticed was the fear and sadness in her eyes. The second thing he noticed was the blood trailing down her arm, dripping from the cuts on her wrist. The third thing he noticed was the way her claws were unsheathed, poised above her wrist as though to cut herself.

As though she already had.

Gambit reached over turned on the water faucet. He grabbed her injured arm and forced her wrist under the water, washing away some of the blood.

"Gambit, it is fine, I heal-" Gambit just looked at her, and she stopped talking. She realized that it was not about cleaning her cuts, or about keeping the bathroom clean. It was about him desperately trying to find a way to do something, anything, in a situation where he felt completely powerless. When the blood was washed away to Gambit's satisfaction, he turned off the water. They stood there in silence for a moment, the water gently dripping from the faucet being the only sound. Gambit finally reached his arms around X-23, pulling her against him into a tight hug. She resisted at first, standing stiffly and uncomfortably. Then, there was the gentle sound of her claws retracting, and she melted against him. She buried her face into his coat, and she cried. She didn't wrap her arms around him. Rather, she held onto the front of his coat, tugging him closer to her until she was all but enveloped in his coat. Her knees buckled, and he lifted her up, holding her tightly against him.

"Petite." He said softly. He carried her over to her bed, where he sat, and she stayed curled up in his lap. She was too big for it, and her legs hung over awkwardly, but neither cared. She continued to sob with a sick sort of desperation. Every muffled whimper racked her body. Gambit said nothing, just held her against him and stroked her hair. He buried his face in her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. He understood that she wasn't just crying about the way she had been driven to hurt herself. She was crying about how she had killed so many people, about how she had been so lost, and there had been nobody. How she didn't understand how to be normal. This was years of tears, saved up until a time when she could hold them in no longer.

The sobs faded away at some point, but neither moved. Gambit's shirt was soaked with X-23's tears. He opened his mouth to talk, and paused for a moment before asking the question that had been bothering him.

"Does Logan know?" X-23 stiffened at the question.

"No." She said softly. Her voice was raw and sore from the crying. "Do not tell him."

"Petite, he's your father."

"He is busy. He has to take care of Jubilee. I do not want to bother him." Gambit heard the slight bitterness in her voice.

"He loves you." Gambit said. X-23 didn't respond to this, just buried her face against his coat. Gambit had always suspected that X-23 noticed the difference in the way Logan treated her and Jubilee, and he knew that it bothered her, but not to the extent where she would begin to hide things from Logan. Logan had been her one and only friend for the longest time. Of course it would hurt her that he paid so much attention to somebody else to the extent that he simply stopped seeing her anymore. It had been months since Logan had talked X-23. Logan would occasionally call Gambit to check up on her, but every time Gambit offered to give the phone to her, Logan would make some excuse about being busy or being in a hurry.

"I love you." Gambit offered. She probably already knew it. The way he treated her and protected her, the way he always stopped what he was doing to listen to her, and the way she would do the same for him. They didn't just have a partnership, but a close friendship. They never left each other behind. X-23 didn't say anything at first, to the point where Gambit wondered if she had heard him. She finally turned to him and disentangled her arms from between their bodies, and returned his embrace. They stayed like that for a moment, feeling their hearts beat against each others chests. She finally got up from his lap, and he got up from her bed. They readied themselves for sleep in silence, neither looking at the other. When they had both finally crawled into bed and Gambit turned out the light, he heard her say something quietly from her bed.

"What was that?" He asked her. He could barely see her silhouette in the darkness.

"I- I love you too." She said softly. Gambit smiled to himself, but said nothing. He didn't know where things would go from here. Maybe he would tell Logan. Maybe he wouldn't. He would worry about it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hey it's a part two.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

X-23 had spent most of the day sleeping.

Well, not really sleeping. Gambit could tell by the way she stayed still that she was actually awake. When she slept, she would toss and turn and occasionally cry out for Logan or her mother. Not that either of them were there to respond. Sometimes at night her cries would wake him up, and he would go over and shake her awake. He sometimes sat with her or held her, but they never mentioned it in the morning. He let her keep her secrets until she was ready to discuss them. Of course, on certain occasions, things needed to be pushed out into the open.

It was midday when his phone vibrated, alerting him that he had an incoming call from Logan. He glanced over at X-23's still form, and left the room in order to pick up the phone.

"Logan." He said in greeting.

_"Cajun." _Wolverine responded. _"How are things?"_

The two men shot the breeze for a while, until they came to the question that Wolverine asked every time.

_"How's Laura?" _Wolverine asked. Gambit thought for a moment. It was normally at this point where he would amuse Wolverine with some anecdote about something she had said or done, and then offer to give the phone to her, which Wolverine always refused. This time, however, he didn't launch into any story. Rather, he stood there in silence, trying to figure out what to say. _"What happened to her?" _Wolverine demanded, anger leaking into his voice.

"She's been cutting herself." Gambit said, against his better judgment. He listened for Wolverine's response, but there was only silence. "Logan, are you-"

_"She what?"_ Gambit flinched at the sudden explosion of noise from the other end. _"I thought you were taking care of her." _Wolverine growled into the phone.

"You need to come see her." Gambit suddenly demanded. He didn't usually get angry with Wolverine, but this was the last straw. "You might not know, but she misses you. When she cries at night, you're the first person she asks for. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her, and I'll comfort her all I can, but you're her father and she loves you, and there's no way I can stand in for that."

_"...I'll be there as soon as I can." _Wolverine said finally. Gambit sighed and hung up the phone. He turned to re-enter the room, where he saw X-23 crouched by the door.

"How much of that did you hear?" Gambit asked. She didn't say anything.

"I heard... most of what you said." Her voice was emotionless and empty, like it had been when Gambit had first met her. She looked completely numb. "I wish you had not told him."

"Petite, I had to." Gambit crouched down beside her, and she edged away from him.

"You did not. You were not forced." X-23 got up and went over to her side of the room to pull on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Gambit asked, walking over to her. He tried to reach out his hand, but she pushed it away.

"I am going on a walk." She didn't look at him, purposely avoiding his gaze. "I... I will return." Gambit nodded and stepped back.

"Be careful." He warned. She didn't respond or look back, just let the door close behind her. Gambit sighed and rubbed at his face. He had betrayed her trust, and she was understandably angry about it. He could only hope that it was worth it, and that it would help her in the long run.

* * *

X-23 returned late that night. Gambit had been keeping a vigil by the door, torn between going to sleep or staying awake for her. Staying awake would imply he didn't trust her, going to sleep would seem as though he didn't care. He compromised by dozing in an overstuffed armchair that was parked by the entrance to their hotel room. The door clicked open, and startled him awake.

Gambit glanced up at her, and her, down at him.

"I expected you to be asleep." She said, looking somewhat uncomfortable. He shrugged. "I am going to go to bed." Gambit nodded. He watched her as she walked into the bedroom, contemplating his decision to tell Logan, and trying to figure out if he had made a mistake in doing so.

* * *

It was three days later when there was a knock on the door announcing Wolverine's arrival. In those three days, X-23 had flitted in and out of the hotel room, torn between wanting to see Logan and not wanting to be confronted about her issues. She would leave to go on a walk or get food, only to re-appear five minutes later making up something about forgetting money or the weather not looking so good. She was nervous, and understandably so. When the knock finally came, Gambit leaped to answer the door. When he opened the door, his heart sank slightly when he saw that Wolverine had brought Jubilee with him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Jubilee, he loved an excuse to see her, but having somebody else there meant that Wolverine wouldn't be able to give his full attention to X-23.

"Gambit!" Jubilee cried happily. Gambit walked over to embrace her, but jumped back as a pair of claws sliced through the air. He grabbed X-23 and pulled her back before she could attack anymore. He dragged her over to the other side of the room. From across the room, he could hear Jubilee asking what her problem was, but he ignored her.

"She smells like predator." X-23 said quietly.

"I know, but she's our friend. You can't hurt her."

"I am sorry." X-23 told him. She turned her back to him, making for the staircase. She made her escape quickly. Gambit turned to Logan.

"Follow her." Gambit said quietly. "She needs you now."

"You think I can do something?" Wolverine asked, aggressive as always.

"_Non_, but I think you can try."

They stood there for a moment, just staring at eachother, until Wolverine finally gave up and went up the stairs, following X-23 to the rooftop.

* * *

X-23 was sitting on the edge of the rooftop, watching as all the people moved in the streets below her.

"Nice night." Wolverine greeted her. He sat down beside her. She didn't say anything. He glanced over at her, then back down to the street. They sat there in silence for a few moments. "You've been hurting yourself." It was not a question, more of a statement. X-23 flinched when he said it, and Logan noticed the slight movement. "Gambit told me."

"I know." X-23 said quietly.

"Do you want to die?" He finally asked, the question that had been plaguing his mind as he journeyed to see her. She didn't answer at first.

"Laura-"

"I do not know." She cut him off. She hugged her knees tighter to her chest. Logan wished that he could do something or say something to make her feel better, but he had never been good at that. It had always been Gambit that knew how to make somebody feel better. He was tactile, and had no problem touching people or comforting them. There was a reason he trusted Laura with Gambit. X-23 didn't know how to ask for comfort, but Gambit knew when to give it.

"I wish I had the answers for you, kid." Logan finally sighed. "You gotta trust the people around you. Gambit especially. He knows how to take care of you." Logan said, leaving the obvious _'and I don't'_ unsaid. X-23 got up suddenly. "Darlin'?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment, and then fled, taking off down the exposed rooftop stairs. Logan sighed, but stayed seated. He didn't want to bother her any further.

* * *

It was decided Logan and Jubilee would stay with them. There was an extra room with double beds that they could stay in, so it made no sense for them to rent their own room. X-23 avoided Logan, and outright ignored Jubilee. Dinner was an awkward affair, with Logan and Gambit making forced conversation to make up for how uncomfortable the girls obviously were. Jubilee was confused by the way X-23 was ignoring her, and X-23 was upset over the way Logan had told her he couldn't take care of her, and yet here he was, taking care of somebody.

That night, X-23 had another nightmare. It started the usual way, with tests and knives. Before long, she was thrashing about in her sleep loud enough to wake Gambit. He got up and walked over to her bed, wanting to wake her before the screaming started.

"A-Ah! L-Logan! Mom!" Gambit jumped at the sudden outburst. "Logan- please!" She cried out in her sleep.

A few doors down, the screaming woke Logan. He heard X-23 yelling his name, and leaped out of bed, intending to find out what exactly was wrong. By the time he reached the room she was sleeping in, it was strangely quiet again. He peered through the open door to see Gambit holding X-23 against him and stroking her hair to calm her. It took a moment before Logan realized that she had been having a nightmare, and, as Gambit had told him, she had cried out for him to rescue her from her dreams. Gambit glanced up and saw Logan standing in the doorway, but didn't say anything to alert X-23 to his presence there. He simply continued to hold her, murmuring things to her occasionally. "Shhh, Petite, it's okay. You're safe. I'll protect you. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again." Under normal circumstances, X-23 would have smelled Logan and known he was there, but the combination of just being torn from a dream and her face being buried against Gambit's chest made it so she didn't know he was there. Logan heard X-23's soft request that Gambit stay with her, and turned away to head back to his room. He knew that X-23 was safe with Gambit, and that he would make her feel better and make things right, but for some reason, his chest still ached with the thought of her waking up crying for him, and him not being there to hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man I'm typing this so fast**

**like a machine  
**

**hey a part 3 would you look at that oh boy  
**

* * *

The next morning found Gambit and X-23 curled together in her bed.

After X-23's quiet request that he stay with her, Gambit obliged, but only after he was sure that Logan was no longer standing in the doorway. He lay down beside her, still holding her tightly against him. They had fallen asleep that way, and woke up in a similar position.

Gambit blinked blearily at the wall in front of him, confused by it. He slept by the window, normally. The next thing he noticed was the small, warm person whose head was resting on his bare chest. One of his arms was wrapped around her ribcage, pulling her closer to him, while the other had his hand resting on her hip. One of her legs was splayed across his. She was still asleep, by the looks of it. He swallowed. Either he stayed and risked being discovered in a compromising position by Logan, or he moved and risked waking her up and an awkward situation. He chose the second one, and began disentangling himself from her. She woke up as soon as he began moving, and they both stared at each other for a moment in silent understanding. Neither of them would tell Logan. He went to the bathroom and began brushing his teeth, avoiding eye contact with X-23. Somehow, in the time between falling asleep and waking up, something had changed between them. She didn't seem to notice it, the subtle ways he moved so they wouldn't touch while they were brushing their teeth or getting ready for the day, but he did.

Breakfast was as awkward as dinner had been the night previous, if not more so. Gambit was strangely awkward Logan, and Logan was avoiding talking to X-23, who was ignoring Jubilee, who was caught in the middle. When Jubilee suggested they go shopping for X-23, Logan immediately agreed with the idea, as it would give him more time to consider his relationship with Laura without actually having to talk to her. Jubilee wanted an excuse to get closer to X-23, and Logan just wanted to think.

* * *

By mid afternoon, X-23 seemed to have resolved her issues with Jubilee. She could even go as far to say that she liked Jubilee. Despite X-23's initial judgments, she seemed harmless. She was also fun and happy-go-lucky. While this sort of personality would normally annoy her, X-23 hadn't been around somebody like her for a very long time, and it was refreshing. Sure, Gambit was fun at times, but he was also serious and focused, and knew so much about her to the point where she was sometimes uncomfortable with it. Jubilee had already helped her select a few things to expand her sparse wardrobe. They were currently in a clothing store, and Jubilee was chattering excitedly about bracelets. X-23 glanced outside, where their two caretakers were standing.

Gambit and Logan both seemed oddly okay with the idea of going shopping. They simply stood outside the stores, smoking and occasionally talking to each other. Gambit seemed... oddly nervous, to her. It occurred to her that it might have something to do with they way they had woken up. She blushed slightly when she thought of the position she had woken up in. It didn't seem like she should feel strange about it, but for some reason, she still did.

"X! Hey, X, you there?" X-23's head snapped up as Jubilee addressed her. "You were spacey for a bit."

"I do not understand what you mean." X-23 said, examining the bracelet that Jubilee had handed her. Jubilee grinned and shrugged. "Don't worry about it." She followed X-23's gaze to the two men outside. "They're probably getting bored of waiting."

* * *

Outside the shop, Logan took a final drag from his cigarette and flicked it to the pavement. "About last night." He said finally.

Gambit glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. He waited for Logan to finish his thought.

"I didn't believe you at first, when you told me that she yelled my name." Logan looked almost pained as he said this. "I didn't think that me being gone hurt her."

Gambit took a drag from his cigarette, pondering what Logan had just said. "You never talk to her on the phone."

"I didn't think she wanted to talk to me, or needed to. She's an independent girl." Logan said, but as the words left his mouth, he knew that it had always just been an excuse. Gambit opened his mouth to say something, but just before the words could leave his mouth, the two girls exited the store.

"Who's up for lunch?" Jubilee asked the two men.

They found a small cafe where they all sat around a round table. Logan pulled a small canteen of blood from his jacket and offered it to Jubilee without her even needing to ask. X-23 stared down at her hands when she saw the gesture. It was obvious that Logan cared for her. The way he carried food for her and knew when she needed it without asking made the fact that X-23 couldn't even talk to Logan easily that much more painful. X-23 replaced her mask as soon as it had slipped, though, and was soon emotionless once more. As they ate, Gambit mentioned an interesting phone call he had gotten. It had to do with the trigger scent.

At those two words, X-23's head shot up. Gambit noticed, and placed a calming hand on her hand that had been resting on the table. "We'll find it and take care of it." He re-assured her.

"I'm coming too." She said. "I don't want to be used the way I was any more." Gambit looked as though he would protest, but then he nodded.

"You can come along, but we're wearing masks. I don't want to risk anything." Logan said. X-23 looked uncomfortable as he said that. The 'anything' was very obviously X-23 going berserk and killing everybody.

"So it's decided, then. We'll go tonight." Logan said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man here we go**

**Let's get some romance going on amirite  
**

**I'm sure some of you wonder about the lack of grammar or punctuation or just about everything in my chapter opening part**

* * *

X-23 was completely berserk.

The mission had started without a hitch. They had broken into the facility that housed the trigger scent. They had slaughtered nearly everybody in the facility, looking for clues and answers as to why the trigger scent was there, and who was buying it. They had discovered that the trigger scent affected everybody. What they still didn't know was who was in charge. They scoured the place, looking for clues as to who it was, but all they knew that it was a woman.

That is, until X-23 caught a familiar scent and leaped into an elevator. She heard a familiar voice as well, and then suddenly the elevator was being pumped full of gas. She tried to hold her breath, but it was impossible. By the time the elevator doors had opened into the subway crowded with civilians, everything was red.

"X!" Jubilee cried as she leaped in front of X-23 in an attempt to prevent her from attacking the innocent people standing on the subway platform. X-23 slashed at her with a claw, and Jubilee jumped backwards. "X, stop it!" X-23 continued to advance, each attack getting closer and closer to actually injuring Jubilee. Just when X-23 was getting perilously close to hurting Jubilee, she was jerked backwards. X-23 snarled and whirled around to stab the person who interfered with her attack.

Wolverine gagged when she first stabbed him in the gut. He grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to move, holding her hand firmly against his stomach. He grabbed her free hand before she had a chance to attack him again.

"That's right." He growled. "Let it out. Do what you have to do. But I'm not letting you go, X." She growled, and tried to tug her claws out of his stomach.  
"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!" He shouted at her. Her hands were slick with blood as she struggled further to pull from his grip. Just has her hands began to slip from his, Gambit grabbed X-23. He stroked her snarling face tenderly, the same way he stroked it every night when she woke up from a nightmare and he would hold her close. She tried to tear away from him, but he held onto her.

"Laura." X-23's red eyes focused on Gambit for a moment, but it was all he needed. "Remember who you are, _petite_." He wiped away a bit of blood from under her eye. "Remember who loves you." X-23 stopped thrashing, and froze completely, her eyes trained on Gambit's. They softened, and slowly returned to their normal shade of blue. Gambit's breath caught in his throat. He almost hadn't expected it to work. He wanted to rock her and hold her as he had always done after a nightmare, but this time the nightmare was real, and it had just happened, and he couldn't whisper to her that it had been a dream, just a dream. "Oh, Laura." He lamented softly.

"I... am sorry..." She whispered. Gambit held her for a moment longer before stepping back. She turned to look up at Wolverine, her claws still stuck firmly in his stomach. "...I am..." She was shaking, staring at where her hand met his abdomen.

"Shh, darlin', it's okay. It's okay." He kissed her gently on the top of her head, and for the first time in months, wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here." There was a slightly sickening noise as X-23 retracted her claws, pulling them from Wolverine's stomach. He grunted softly. "We're all here. You're not alone." Her breathing was unsteady, and she was shaking like a leaf, and Wolverine pulled her closer. They gripped each other tightly, the first real embrace they had had in what seemed like forever.

"We need to get going." Gambit said, somewhat unwilling to break the two up. He wanted to leave them together, but the police were arriving. The four of them ran for it, exiting the tunnel swiftly and leaving behind the people to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, Gambit leaned back in his chair and stretched, grunting as his sore and injured muscles protested. The girls had gone out, presumably to talk about what had just happened and spend some time alone.

"You're a mother hen." Logan said once the girls had left.

"What?" Gambit asked, a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Logan said.

Gambit frowned, suddenly serious. "She's worth it." Logan nodded. They say there in silence for a few more moments, then,

"She sees the way you treat Jubilee." Gambit said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You treat Jubilee like a girl. You treat Laura like a... a weapon. You don't protect Laura the same way you protect Jubilee."

"Jubilee's... different. X knows she was a weapon. She can't just walk away from that sort of life." Logan reasoned.

"You put a hurt girl on a death squad." Gambit said, anger leaking into his voice.

"She wouldn't let me stop her, dammit. She's independent when she wants to be."

"It would've taken one word from you to stop her, Logan. She loves you. So don't think it doesn't hurt her when she sees the difference in the way you treat her and Jubilee. Because it does. She's trying to be better, and you make her feel like she's failing. She's not going to ask for it, but she needs your approval, and right now it looks to her like you're denying it." Gambit took a swig from his beer. Logan just stared. Gambit wasn't usually this serious when it came to X-23. He was used to being told lighthearted stories, not being told how to parent.

"You done, Cajun?"

"_Oui._"

The silence was strange and awkward for a while, until Logan made a weird joke and all was well between the two men again. They had discussed the matter of X-23, and had gotten their thoughts out in the open. All was well for now.

Around an hour or so and a few more beers later, the door opened and the two girls entered. Jubilee, as usual, was chattering on about something. X-23 was listening, nodding occasionally. The two of them joined the men at the table. Logan was retelling some inane story about when they were younger, and Gambit was grinning wildly. Jubilee suggested that both men had had too much to drink, which launched Logan into yet another story. This process continued for a while. X-23 was content to sit and simply watch the other three enjoy themselves. She didn't get many of the jokes or references. She hadn't been present or just didn't get the humor.

It wasn't until Jubilee yawned and Logan's enthusiasm had died down some that Gambit glanced at the clock. "It's pretty late. I'm gonna get some sleep." He decided. He tossed his last empty bottle of beer into the bin, and headed over to the bedroom he shared with X-23. "X, you comin'?" She nodded. She got up and wished the Jubilee and Logan goodnight. There was an awkward moment where Logan made as though he might get up to hug her, but then thought better of it. X-23 stood there for a beat longer, and then headed to her room to brush her teeth.

* * *

Around a half an hour later, X-23 was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. On the other side of the small hotel room, Gambit was reading a book by lamplight. She listened to the gentle sound the paper made as he turned pages, and breathed in the scent of the hotel room. It was very quiet, something that she appreciated. She heard a dull thump as Gambit closed the book and turned to her.

"_Petite_, I'm going to turn out the lamp, okay?" His hand rested on the small switch. She didn't seem to hear him, and he was about to ask her what was wrong when she finally spoke.

"I am sorry if I scared you today."

"It's fine." He lied.

"You seemed... upset." She turned to look at him.

"I wasn't able to protect you." He finally admitted. "You're scared of bein' taken over by the trigger scent, and I let it happen. It's what you dream about, isn't it?"

"It is." X-23 admitted. She stared down at her hands. "I do not like it. Waking up afterward and seeing that I've hurt people. That I've scared people."

"Logan's fine. He heals just as good as you." Gambit re-assured her. "And I don't get scared."

"You were. It was upsetting to see that you were afraid of me." X-23 said. "When I woke up, you were afraid."

"I was scared that you wouldn't wake up and I would havta hurt you to make you come back to your senses." Gambit said. "I don't want to hurt you_._" X-23 didn't say anything.

"I'm going to turn off the light now." Gambit said, lifting his hand to flip the switch.

"Gambit, can I..." She made an awkward jerking motion with her head. He looked at her, confused for a moment, before it dawned on him.

"C'mere, _petite._" He lifted his covers, inviting her to join him. She crawled into bed next to him and pulled the sheets over her body. Gambit understood. It was hard for X-23 to ask for help, especially emotional help. She was okay with somebody helping her in a fight, even though it damaged her pride a little bit. But when it came to something like emotions, which she had been taught as a child were useless and unneeded, her willingness to allow people to help her was diminished. She craved the physical contact that she had been deprived of her whole childhood, but didn't know how to ask for it. Gambit pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her under the blankets. She reached over and turned out the light. They lay together in the darkness, her face resting in the crook of his neck.

Gambit found that it was almost comforting to have her body flush against his. Every night when he fell asleep, he would be wondering if she would have a nightmare that night, and if he would be able to wake her early enough that the nightmare hadn't progressed too far. The anxiousness that he experienced normally had completely disappeared.

"Goodnight." She murmured. Gambit closed his eyes.

"G'night, _petite._"


End file.
